


El profesor Black y la piedra filosofal

by Rethis



Series: Saga del Profesor Black [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Crack, Canon-Typical Violence, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, POV Regulus Black, Regulus Black Lives, Retelling, and is the Potion Master
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:34:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23311705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rethis/pseuds/Rethis
Summary: Regulus Black es profesor de Pociones en Hogwarts el año en que Harry Potter empieza su educación en el Colegio de Magia y Hechicería.Reescritura de Harry Potter y la piedra filosofal desde el punto de vista de Regulus Black.
Series: Saga del Profesor Black [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676422
Kudos: 3





	El profesor Black y la piedra filosofal

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Regulus Black and the Way Things Changed: A Not!Fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906663) by [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspirada por la idea de que Regulus fuera el profesor de pociones de Hogwarts, empecé a escribir este fic: una reescritura de La piedra filosofal desde el punto de vista de este personaje. Desde esta premisa ya advierto que habrá pocos eventos novedosos y que he pretendido que incluso la estructura del fic esté muy influida por la del libro original.

###  **Capítulo 1**

####  **El mortífago que sobrevivió**

  


La casa del número 12 de Grimmauld Place era el hogar de La noble y ancestral casa de los Black. Allí residían el señor y la señora Black, quienes estaban orgullosos de decir que recordaban el nombre de sus antepasados hasta la época del gran mago Merlín. Eran las últimas personas a las que se vería relacionarse con muggles, porque como rezaba el lema de la familia, no había ni una gota de sangre no mágica en su árbol genealógico.

El señor y la señora Black eran magos. Y no eran unos magos cualesquiera. Además de presumir de una de las estirpes más longevas en la actualidad, Orion Black era también uno de los aurores más reputados del Ministerio de Magia. Era un hombre alto y elegante, rasgos que quedaban aún más acentuados por la perilla que llevaba, que aunque salpicada en canas, dejaba a la vista un rostro agraciado. La señora Black, igual de alta que su marido, pero con los ojos mucho más negros, jamás había tenido que rebajarse a trabajar para el Ministerio ni para nadie. Era autora de la mitad de los hechizos que protegían el hogar de los Black y dado su carácter irascible, no eran estos los menos temibles.

La pareja, que ya era de avanzada edad, tenía un hijo también. Regulus Black era un joven resuelto, no tan alto como sus padres y que debido a las circunstancias de los últimos años había enflaquecido mucho. Era el orgullo y esperanza de la casa, al menos a ojos de sus padres, aunque el carácter taciturno del muchacho bien pareciera señalar lo contrario.

Aparentemente eran felices en todo, pero los Black, que tanto se jactaban de sus virtudes, y no en modo diferente a todas las familias lo suficientemente antiguas, guardaban un secreto. Regulus tenía un hermano del que ya no hablaban, cuyo nombre estaba prohibido pronunciar, y cuya vergüenza, que ya era terrible, aquel día era absoluta. Y es que, a los Black les estaba costando mucho ignorar todas las lechuzas que llegaban preguntando por Sirius Black.

Asomado a la ventana, Regulus observaba el cielo encapotado cubierto de lechuzas que sin cesar, volaban de un lado a otro. Algunas de ellas revoloteaban de forma imprudente cerca de la ventana del salón del primer piso, desde donde su madre lanzaba maleficios a todo ser que osara importunarla.

Sus gritos, que debían ser ensordecedores para quien estuviera cerca, apenas se escuchaban a través de las gruesas puertas, moquetas y pasillos enrevesados que los separaban. Regulus había convertido una de las habitaciones de la tercera planta en su laboratorio, donde pasaba la mayor parte de las horas del día recluido, trabajando en sus hechizos y pociones. Desde allí, lo único que podía hacer era imaginar la furia de su madre reflejada en cada una de sus arrugas, sienes tensas, varita relampagueante. No era una imagen halagüeña, por lo que Regulus se retiró de la ventana y siguió trabajando sin alterarse.

Echó las semillas de acónito sobre la infusión que hervía en el caldero, contó cinco segundos hasta que se disolvieron y dirigiendo la varita con cuidado al centro del caldero, removió su contenido de derecha a izquierda doce veces. Luego apagó las llamas hasta casi su extinción y permitió que la poción macerara a fuego lento hasta la medianoche.

Con un golpe de varita apartó el caldero a un rincón de la mesa, prestando atención a los otros dos con los que trabajaba en aquellos momentos. El primero tenía buen aspecto, la poción llevaba unos días en reposo y todavía tendría que permanecer así unos días más, hasta la siguiente luna nueva. El contenido del segundo se había tornado de un color crudo y sin consistencia, resultando en un completo fiasco. Hizo desaparecer el engrudo del caldero y dos estropajos salieron volando y empezaron a frotar su interior.

Lamentó el esfuerzo que le había dedicado durante meses, por no hablar de la rareza de alguno de los ingredientes empleados. Aquella había sido una de las pociones más complejas y peligrosas que había intentado preparar y que por lo visto, se le resistía.

Se dijo a sí mismo que la repetiría en cuanto le fuera posible. Enumeró con precisión los fallos que creía haber cometido, poco dispuesto a cometerlos una segunda vez. No tuvo piedad a la hora de buscar faltas a la poción, detestaba buscar excusas, y más aún odiaba la idea que no dejaba de acosarle, de que si no fuera por las las noticias que habían recibido el día anterior, y que coincidieron con la ejecución de uno de los pasos más intrincados de la poción, su concentración habría permanecido inalterada.

Por no hablar de que resultaba inadmisible que dichas noticias le hubieran afectado hasta tal punto. No cuando él ya no tenía hermano.

Y sin embargo, cómo ignorarlas, cuando estaban tan íntimamente ligadas a aquellas otras nuevas que el mundo mágico no se cansaba de celebrar.

Ni una semana antes, el Señor Oscuro, Aquel Que No Debía Ser Nombrado, había caído. ¡Y no había caído por azar, sino por la obra y milagro de un niño de apenas un año de edad! ¡Harry Potter! ¡El niño que vivió!

Al menos así era como habían optado por rebautizarlo todos los periódicos del país, siendo _El Profeta_ no el único, pero sí el mayor difusor de su heroicidad. Bajo dicho titular, en la portaba del periódico, se elogiaba la proeza del que muchos ya consideraban uno de los mayores magos de su época, el niño, el bebé de los Potter, al que, inconsciente de su poder, El Que No Debía Ser Nombrado había intentado asesinar, encontrando en su lugar su propia muerte.

Con un nudo en el estómago que Regulus no supo cómo interpretar, se fijó en la foto en la que aparecían, sonrientes, todavía felices, la familia al completo; James Potter, su esposa Lily y el pequeño Harry entre ambos. Leyó la nota al pie con aprensión:

_James y Lily Potter, magos portentosos, mejores amigos, desgraciadamente no han sobrevivido al ataque de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado._

A ese ejemplar habían seguido varias ediciones especiales, y otras tantas publicaciones que se hacían eco de lo mismo. También hubo otras revistas que, en plena euforia casi todos ignoraron, daban cuenta de las noticias de un modo distinto. Eran pocos los que dudaban de la muerte, tan repentina y sorprendente, del mago tenebroso más peligroso que había asolado el país en muchos años y de forma esporádica también podían leerse los siguientes titulares:

_¿De verdad ha caído?_

_El niño que vivió, ¿el mayor triunfo de Quién Vosotros Sabéis?_

E incluso un hilarante, por no decir más:

_La cara oculta de Harry Potter: ¿es en realidad el hijo de una banshee?_

Regulus no los ignoró. Leyó todos los artículos de todas las revistas y publicaciones que hablaran de los Potter, incluyendo las columnas más ridículas que _El Quisquilloso_ podía enorgullecerse de haber publicado en toda su historia. Ni siquiera sus extravagantes afirmaciones, demenciales en todos los casos, se aproximaban a la verdad que él conocía, mucho menos lo hacían noticias de medios considerados fiables.

Los primeros días se cercioró de que la ignorancia de los medios continuaba, hasta que agotado terminó por desechar cualquier nueva edición de _El Profeta_ y renegó de cualquier nueva que no estuviera remitida a directamente a él. Quizás no el resto del mundo mágico, pero él estaba muy ocupado.

Sin embargo, poco podía hacer para eludir los festejos. Por el día el cielo estaba lleno de lechuzas y por la noche de fuegos artificiales.

Su padre se había estado quejando durante días de comportamiento tan irresponsable, nunca visto, en magos y brujas de todos los estratos, de tal modo que incluso los aurores se habían visto obligados a intervenir de vez en cuando. Habían echado el guante a muchos de los principales alborotadores; el señor Black en persona presumía de haber mantenido un cara a cara con Dedalus Diggle, quien no iría a Azkaban, tendrían que encerrar a media comunidad mágica si arrestaran a todos los que celebraban la derrota del Señor Tenebroso aquellos días, pero había tenido la oportunidad de dejar clara su opinión al mago, y tras su charla con él, estaba convencido de que se abstendría de celebraciones ostentosas durante un tiempo.

Regulus no dudó de su palabra y se lamentó del pobre que se atreviera. Escuchó a su padre continuar con su purga, comentando que su cruce de palabras con Diggle no era lo peor que había ocurrido en el Ministerio aquellos días.

Ya era bastante malo que le tuvieran persiguiendo magos sin importancia, pero habló con aún más ira de la ignominia que supuso tener que soportar que Millicent Bagnold, actual ministra de magia, tuviera que comparecer ante la Confederación Internacional de Magos. Según esos impertinentes debía responder por las numerosas faltas que la comunidad mágica de Gran Bretaña había cometido contra el estatuto del secreto mágico. ¡Y eso solo durante la noche de la caía del Señor Oscuro! El escarnio podía alargarse durante años si debían tenerse en cuenta las celebraciones que aún se daban y no parecían terminar.

¡El Señor Tenebroso había caído! ¡El país estaba en su derecho de celebrarlo!, había dicho su padre, aunque lo hiciera recomendando discreción y recato.

Regulus observó cómo su madre asentía a las palabras de su marido con fervor, y al mismo tiempo cómo casualmente olvidada mencionar el grupo de muggles que habían tenido que desmemorizar a mediodía, cuando no menos de seis lechuzas habían caído inconscientes a sus pies, y ni el más poderoso hechizo repelente de muggles había evitado que se preguntaran de dónde habían surgido.

—¿Y qué ha sido del niño? —preguntó Walburga Black, mientras hacía desaparecer el primer plato de la cena y lo sustituía por unos tentáculos de kraken humeantes.

—¿Que qué ha sido del niño? —repitió Orion Black, atacando sus propios tentáculos con vigor—. Eso nos gustaría saber a muchos. El Gran Albus Dumbledore —dijo con retintín— se ha encargado de él, y con toda la algarabía y hordas de seguidores que suplican que sea el nuevo ministro, me ha sido imposible averiguar nada.

—¿Entonces, no sabes dónde está el niño?

—¡Nadie lo sabe, Walburga! —dijo con rabia—. Dumbledore se ha negado a revelar su paradero.

—Con la desaparición del Señor Tenebroso la mayor parte de sus mortífagos han desaparecido también. La mayoría no podrán ser identificados y muchos de los que encuentren dirán que obraban por efecto de la maldición imperius —intervino Regulus.

—Eso mismo dijo Dumbledore —exclamó su padre, con cierta suspicacia, para luego mover la cabeza con cierta aprensión—. Aunque no negaré que ha obrado con juicio; el propio Bartemius se las está viendo y deseando para encontrar a los seguidores del Señor Tenebroso. En cuanto pase la euforia del momento las cosas se van a poner muy feas.

—No te preocupes, hijo, no se atreverán a acusarte. No a ti.

—Lo sé, madre.

Regulus abandonó la mesa antes de que se sirviera el postre, sin demasiada ceremonia y dejando a sus padres enfrascados en la enésima discusión sobre el futuro del hogar de los Black ahora que las tornas habían vuelto a cambiar y volvían a sentirse a salvo.

Sin duda su nombre se mencionaría. No sabía en boca de quien, ni en qué situación en concreto surgiría. Si sería en un juicio o si se susurraría en voz baja; pero si se habían atrevido con un hermano no dudaba que se atreverían con el segundo.

Abatido, pensó, que al fin y al cabo, quien lo acusara, no lo haría sin razón. En su antebrazo izquierdo había estado la prueba de sus fechorías, y también, de su mayor error. Había estado tan acostumbrado al dolor de la Marca Tenebrosa, que su ausencia resultaba mucho más significativa. El vacío que había dejado resultaba agradable; tanto, que no se atrevía a tocarse el brazo y apenas lo miraba, temeroso de que la marca volviera a aparecer de improviso; tanto, que cuando lo sintió por primera vez estuvo tentado de creer que la caída de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado era real y definitiva, tal y como todo el mundo creía ahora.

Hasta qué punto su temor estaba justificado, era algo que Regulus no estaba seguro de poder constatar. Aquellos días había estado tan asustado y la incertidumbre había sido tan grande, que apenas se había atrevido a salir de casa. Lo cierto era que llevaba más de un año prácticamente allí encerrado, abandonando la seguridad de su hogar solo cuando era imprescindible, solo cuando el profesor Dumbledore lo requería y siempre sin que sus padres se enteraran.

¿Comprenderían sus padres algún día todo lo que debían a Dumbledore? ¿Que si eludía una pena en Azkaban sería gracias a él? La primera vez que se había reunido con el anciano profesor a espaldas de su familia había sentido una emoción extraña. Se preguntó si fue lo mismo que sintió Sirius cuando el sombrero seleccionador lo envió a Gryffindor, y se le revolvió el estómago de tal manera que se prometió no volver a pensar en aquel que a sus ojos hacía años que había muerto.

Sin embargo era difícil no pensar en él y en todo el dolor que había dejado a lo largo de su existencia. Las consecuencias de la caída de Aquel Que No Debe Ser Nombrado habían comenzado dejando un reguero de cadáveres, la mayoría muggles, pero también el de un mago.

Se preguntó de qué habían servido sus advertencias, su traición, los riesgos que había corrido, si a pesar de todo sus mentiras palidecían al lado de las de aquel que ya no reconocía como hermano. De nuevo sintió un nudo en la garganta y antes de que pudiera pensar en nada más, angustiado, se descubrió llamando a Kreacher, uno de los elfos domésticos de la casa.

—¿Sí, amo Regulus? —preguntó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, porque el elfo era un ser estúpido, feo, con pocas virtudes más que las de ser tremendamente leal a su familia, pero de la cual Regulus era su miembro favorito y al que Regulus correspondía con un cariño poco habitual.

—Necesito el broche –balbució Regulus.

El elfo desapareció con un chasquido de sus retorcidos dedos para reaparecer segundos después con un pañuelo de terciopelo grueso, con el emblema de los Black bordado en él y que contrastaba con las polleras sucias y deslucidas que vestía el elfo. Regulus lo cogió del siempre servicial Kreacher, que ansioso parecía esperar la siguiente orden de su maestro.

Sostuvo el pañuelo con una mano, desenvolviendo el broche con cuidado, sopesándolo con cautela cuando lo tuvo a la vista. Se conservaba tal y como lo recordaba desde la última vez que lo había visto. Seguía siendo el mismo guardapelo ostentoso, antiguo e inquietante que sacó de la cueva.

Odiaba pensar en la cueva, ¿la Marca Tenebrosa era terrible? Sí, sin duda una carga que llevaría el resto de sus días, pero que no le había ocasionado ni la mitad de pesadillas que aquella cueva y las manos que surgían del lago de su interior. En el vacío que había dejado la marca sintió el recuerdo de los dedos fríos, finos, que se sujetaban a él como si le arrancaran la piel, arrastrándolo bajo el agua, a lo más profundo del lago.

De no ser por Kreacher no habría sobrevivido. No era capaz de comprender cómo, pero aquel elfo viejo, lleno de arrugas y aspecto desagradable, lo llevó a casa.

—Gracias, Kreacher. Es suficiente.

De nuevo, el elfo se desapareció, dejando a Regulus con la sospecha de que se marchaba enfadado por no haberle pedido nada más. Si es que acaso un elfo doméstico podía enfadarse con la familia a la que servía. ¿Sería eso posible?

Volvió a guardar el broche en el pañuelo y el pañuelo en un bolsillo en el interior de su túnica. En las túnicas de Regulus cabían muchas cosas, a menudo estaban llenas de secretos, tal y como sus padres le habían enseñado que debía guardarlos.

Pero cargar con algo tan grande como aquel guardapelo era pesado. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer con él, pero aún no sabía cómo. Se paseó nervioso por su habitación, elucubrando que tampoco era un secreto que pudiera confiarse a la ligera, mientras cambiaba de idea y guardaba el broche envuelto ahora en un cajón, ahora en un armario, para volver a esconderlo entre los pliegues y bolsillos de su túnica otra vez, poco después.

Hasta que al fin cayó en la cuenta de que no era tanto el objeto lo que le ponía nervioso, sino el presentimiento de que había llegado el momento de tomar una decisión, una de las importantes, y que por ello, había evitado hasta entonces.

No se habían visto a menudo, y hasta ahora, tampoco era mucho lo que habían tenido que decirse. No eran amigos, ni siquiera se gustaban (al menos por su parte), y odiaba la mirada de condescendiente amabilidad con la que el anciano mago lo miraba. Pero si Albus Dumbledore estaba protegiendo al niño, significaba que había llegado el momento de dejar de posponer la respuesta a las cartas que el director le dirigía desde hacía casi un año.

Garabateó una nota que entregó a su lechuza con reticencia, dirigida al director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería. Durante casi una hora contempló la ventana por donde se había marchado la lechuza, como si esperara una respuesta de inmediato.

Absurdo, pensó. Hizo desaparecer las pociones a medio cocinar de su laboratorio y preparó su baúl con esmero. Lo llenó con sus túnicas más sencillas, algunos mementos de su época como alumno que, no sabía por qué, le pareció adecuado guardar. De un lateral colgó la jaula de su lechuza, y metió tantos libros y pergaminos en blanco como le cupieron, inseguro de lo que habría de necesitar allí. Vació el equivalente a un par de estanterías de la biblioteca de la mansión, pero no escogió ningún libro que sus padres fueran a echar de menos.

Por último, se dirigió a un salón pequeño del segundo piso, por debajo de los dormitorios, y al que sus padres solían acudir tras la cena antes de retirarse a dormir y fingir, al menos durante una hora al día, que eran un matrimonio bien avenido.

Regulus tenía la impresión de que todas las habitaciones de la casa eran oscuras. Lo achacaba a las planchas de madera de las paredes, de ébano, y a las alfombras, que aunque de bordados intrincados en dorado y plateado, deslucidas como estaban por el paso del tiempo, conjuntaban con el color de la pintura.

Este pequeño salón no era diferente, donde los colores apagados se sumaban al secretismo del que se imbuía su familia. Allí su padre leía recostado, cerca de la ventana que se abría a la calle de Grimmauld Place, donde ninguna farola iluminaba el número 12. Su madre también leía, con la espalda erguida, en un sofá en el extremo opuesto de la habitación, cerca de la puerta, iluminada por una lámpara cuya luz sólo ella podía ver.

Los dos se volvieron hacia él cuando entró en la sala tras llamar a la puerta suavemente con los nudillos. Ignoró el reproche silencioso de su padre y el rictus severo de su madre al descubrir el baúl tras él.

Dirigiéndose a ninguno de los dos en concreto y a ambos al mismo tiempo, Regulus alternó la mirada entre uno y otro cuando hizo su anuncio.

—Hace unos días —meses, más bien, pensó para sí mismo— el profesor Dumbledore me ofreció un puesto en Hogwarts como profesor de pociones. No estaba seguro de aceptar hasta esta noche.

»Madre, padre, me marcho a Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre he querido escribir (y describir) a los padres de Sirius y Regulus.

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank [imaginary_golux](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_golux/pseuds/imaginary_golux) for letting me use some of their ideas from the fic: [Regulus Black and the Way Things Changed: A Not!Fic ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14906663/chapters/34527011). Thank you! :D


End file.
